The present invention relates generally to the field of network communications and, more particularly, to a distributed sensor network.
A smoke detector is a device that senses smoke, typically as an indicator of fire. Most smoke detectors work either by optical detection (photoelectric) or by physical process (ionization), while others use both detection methods to increase sensitivity to smoke. Commercial and residential security devices issue a signal to a fire alarm control panel as part of a fire alarm system, while household detectors, known as smoke alarms, generally issue a local audible or visual alarm from the detector itself.
A wildfire is a fire in an area of combustible vegetation that occurs in the countryside or a wilderness area. A wildfire is often uncontrolled. A wildfire differs from other fires by its extensive size, the speed at which it can spread out from its original source, its potential to change direction unexpectedly, and its ability to jump gaps such as roads, rivers and fire breaks. Wildfires are characterized in terms of the cause of ignition, their physical properties such as speed of progression, the combustible material present, and the effect of weather on the fire.